


Fool Me Once Book Cover

by Dassandre



Series: Fan Art - Fool Me Once [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: A cover for the absolutely fabulous “Fool Me Once” series.





	Fool Me Once Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [October 26th 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738705) by [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710). 



>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
